cartas de navidad
by karla uchiha
Summary: que pedirían los chicos si..... mandaran cartas a santa!
1. Chapter 1

Hola!

Karla: siempre soy yo la que escribo los fic así que esta vez deje que mi inner ósea karly escribiera un fic y aquí esta

Karly: ¡si! Y decidí que seria de..... navidad!!además me costo mucho que me dejara escribir

Karla: porque será ¬¬!!

Karly: solo estas enojada por lo que paso la navidad

Karla: si! Fue horrible pobre de mi y tamy-chan

Karly: solo porque al querer escribir borre todas sus historias te enojas

Karla: y eso no es razón suficiente

Karly: no!

Karla: bueno mejor deja que lean tu fic

Karly: siii!!

* * *

Querido santa: este año me e portado muy bien y e entrenado mucho para hacerme mas fuerte y no ser una molestia para sasuke-kun ni naruto y poder ganarle a la cerd... perdón a ino no solo quiero ganarle en pelea sino también ganarle a sasuke-kun

Así que los regalos que quiero son:

1-Hacerme mas fuerte

2-Patearle el trasero a ino

3-Ser mas linda que ino

4-Que mi frente sea más pequeña*.*

5-Que naruto no sea tan idiota

6-Ganar el amor de sasuke-kun n.n

7-Ser la novia de sasuke-kun

8-Poder ver a sasuke-kun desnudo n///n jijijiji

9-mucha ropa nueva para verme mas linda...... para sasuke-kun

10-Y mucho pero mucho ¡¡CHOCOLATE!!

Solo eso (por ahora)

Con cariño

ATTE Sakura Haruno

* * *

Esa fue la primera carta

Espero que les alla gustado

K y k: besos abrazos karla y karly uchiha


	2. Chapter 2

K y k: hola aquí les va otra carta! disfrútenla

* * *

Santa: la verdad es que yo ya no creo en ti pero naruto y sakura me obligaron a escribir esta carta y si existe

no creo haberme portado tan mal no recuerdo haber matado a nadie o si?

No creo que eso sea malo lo que quiero es:

1-matar a itachi

2-que lluevan tomates *o*

3-renacer mi clan

4-que naruto e ino no tenga boca

5-que sakura sea mi novia ^///^

Solo eso y si existes se donde vives ¬¬!! Así que espero mis regalos (si es que existes)

adiós sasuke uchiha

* * *

k y k: sasuke es el que menos cosas pide

k y k: y les gusto?

karla: eso esperamos

karly: besos

karla: abrazos

k y k: karla y karly uchiha


	3. Chapter 3

K y k: Hola esta es la segunda carta para santa disfrútenlo

Karly: y comenten si les gusto ( para que me dejen escribir mas)

K y k: adiós

* * *

¡Hola santa! Cómo siempre me he portado muy bien!! y por eso merezco muchos regalos y además decirte que sasuke se a portado mal dattebayo!! Así que no merece ningún regalo ¡¬¬!

Y lo que quiero para navidad es muy poco solo quiero:

Ramen gratis para todo el año

Superar a sasuke

Que sakura-chan no este todo el día gritando ¡sasuke-kun! ¡sasuke-kun!

Poder salir con hinata ¡n///n!

Dulces con sabor a ramen

Leche con sabor a ramen

Un mono ^.^

Que todo el mundo vista de naranjo

Que las chicas ya no estén obsesionadas por Sasuke

Poder ver la cara de kakashi-sensei

Quitarle el libro que siempre lee a kakashi-sensei

Tener mi propia marca de ramen llamado "narutix" o "naturam"

Muchos regalos

Un nuevo equipo de shurikens

Un nuevo equipo de kunai

Poder manejar mejor mi chakra

Sobre todo algún día llegar a ser ¡¡HOKAGE!!

Y mi mas grande deseó... un mundo hecho de ramen *.*

con cariño y ramen naruto!!

* * *

K y k: y que tal la carta?

Karly: espero que les aya gustado

Karla: comenten si les gusto..

Karly: y si no les gusto?

Karla: también

K y k: adiós

Karla: besos

Karly: abrazos

K y k: karla y karly uchiha!


	4. Chapter 4

Hola esta es la ultima carta del equipo 7, luego serán cartas de los demás

K y k: disfrútenlo

* * *

Hola santa: lamento escribirte tan tarde bueno no es tan tarde solo es el 23 de diciembre es que me perdí en el camino de la vida jajá eso no afectara en que me traigas mis regalos o si?

Bueno no sé que pedirte mmm.. supongo que las películas de icha icha paradise 1, 2 y 3

La nueva edición de icha icha paradise y las que no han salido aun

El video juego de icha icha paradise

O mejor aun todo lo que tiene que ver icha icha paradise

Una mascara nueva

Que naruto y sasuke no pelen todo el tiempo para poder leer en paz

Que naruto no sea tan idiota

Y que todo el mundo ame icha icha paradise

Amm creo que eso es todo

Adiós!!

* * *

Karla: ahora las demás cartas serán de los demás ósea ino, temari, neji, tenten, etc.

Karly: si

Karla: besos

Karly: abrazos

K y k: karly y karla uchiha


	5. Chapter 5

Querido santa: iré al grano este año me porte muy bien es mas yo diría que me porte excelente así que merezco todo pero todo lo que te pida

Y lo que quiero es:

1-Extensiones de cabello

2-maquillaje nuevo

3-todos los todos rubios de tintura de cabello

4-una nueva dieta para no engordar

5-a sasuek-kun

6-equipo de ejercicio

7-shampoo y acondicionador para todo el año

8-joyas de oro, plata, diamantes, rubís etc.

9-mucho dinero

10-estar en el mismo equipo de sasuke-kun

11-que todo el mundo me ame

12-que shikamaru haga algo en su vida

13-ropa sexy y a la moda

14-muchas flores

15-ganarle a la frentona

16- una estatua en mi honor

17- el libro "como parecer rubia naturas

18- y otros lentes de contacto azules

Eso es todo santa besos ino!

* * *

PD: trae mis regalos... por favor

K y k: espero que les haya gustado

Karly: comenten plis

Karla: besos

Karly: abrazos

K y k: karla y karly uchiha


	6. Chapter 6

Hola, gracias por todos los comentarios aquí les dejo otra carta para santa

* * *

Santa: Sé que es muy problemático para mi escribir esta carta y para ti leerla pero seria más problemático no tener regalos en navidad así que te tuve que escribir, lo que quiero esta navidad es:

Un nuevo juego de Go y Shogi

Que no existan los exámenes

Que ino y naruto no tengan boca (lo mismo que sasuke ajjakjksjks)

los libros de "1000 formas distintas de nubes" "como dormir mejor en clases" y "como callar a una rubia natural y teñida"

Que el mundo no sea tan problemático

Que chouji no coma todo el día

Que el mundo este lleno de sombras para... CONTROLAR EL MUNDO wuajajaja

Solo eso adiós santa shikamaru

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado la carta de el chico problema adios!!!


	7. Chapter 7

Karla: hola perdón si nos demoramos

Karly FELIZ NAVIDAD!!( aunque ya paso)

Karla y prospero año nuevo

Karly: gracias por los reviews

K y k: disfrútenlo

Santa: no me e portado muy bien pero se que eres bueno y que me darás mis regalos (traducción: se que me traerás mis regalos o mis insectos te comen vivo) por favor tráeme:

-lentes nuevos

-una novia

-que mis insectos no me dejen sin chakra al final del día

-una cama normal (tiene una cama de insectos)

-ropa anti-abejas

-insectos que coman lo que los insectos normales coman

-una lata gigante de REPELENTE DE INSECTOS!,

Solo eso santa shino abúrrame y sus insectos

Karla: si se lo que piensan, porque subo esto si no es navidad

Karly: porque por toda la festividad no tuvimos tiempo

Karla: y si quieren que continuemos con las cartas aunque ya paso la navidad

Karly: solo díganlo en un mensaje o en un reviews

Karla: también digan si quieren que continuemos: "santa"

K y K: besos abrazos karly y karla uchiha


End file.
